


Winter's Bones

by Beta_Cyg



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Colorado Avalanche, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Cyg/pseuds/Beta_Cyg
Summary: EJ is bruised, literally. Tyson kisses him better, figuratively.





	Winter's Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjamcgarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/gifts).



> This fic absolutely would not exist if it weren't for [ninjamcgarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett). We've been talking about these dumb boys, coming up with all sorts of ideas, and this one wouldn't let me go until I wrote it, which is such a rarity for me. I can't wait for all of your projects, and thank you so much for letting me be a part of them. Love you friend!!

God that game had sucked. EJ was used to having to push guys around, keep them off Gabe and Mikko and Nate and the rest of his boys, but tonight it had felt like the other team had been more interested in shoving them around than in scoring goals, which made the Avs’ 2-1 loss stick in his throat even more than it usually would. On top of that, his throat felt like the only part of him that didn’t ache. By the time they got back to the hotel, he could feel the bruises on his shoulders, his ribs, his thighs settling deep into him, and all he wanted was to collapse into bed.

 

It wasn’t until he’s gotten his jacket and shoes off that he realized he hadn’t grabbed any ice. He groaned; he knew it would help him feel better tomorrow, but right now the absolute last thing he wanted to do was move, ever again. After a few minutes arguing with himself, he’s just resolved to pull himself up when a knock sounded at his door.

 

“Hey, EJ, you there, bud?”

 

EJ folded up, groaning again, and opened the door to find Tyson standing there, holding-

 

“You didn’t grab ice, and I know you need some, so I thought I’d bring some over.”

 

EJ just about melted at that. “Oh my god, Tys, I could kiss you.” As he stepped back to let Tyson in, he noticed the flush that suddenly rose up Tyson’s face. If he weren’t so tired, he might have decided to see what that was about, but instead he just dropped back onto the closest bed.

 

Tyson glances around the room and made a quick detour into the bathroom, coming back with some hand towels. “How many ice packs do you need?”

 

“Uh. How many would it take to outline my body?”

 

Tyson gave him a look. “Come on, dude, seriously, I’m trying to help.”

 

EJ let out a bitter laugh. “I’m not joking.” Reaching up, he undid the buttons on his shirt, peeling the sides away from his chest enough to show the bruises up and down his sides. There were ones from the boards, a couple from some cross checks the refs had missed, and one, just under where his pads protected, from a stray shot that had caught him right after it bounced off the post.

 

“EJ…” Tyson breathed out the word. One of his fingers drifted just to the outside of the puck mark, and at his touch, EJ sighed and sank deeper into the bed. 

 

After a long moment, Tyson pulled back. “Is this all of them?” His voice was carefully neutral, and EJ opened his eyes (and when had they closed?) trying to read Tyson’s face, but it too was schooled into blankness, and wasn’t that a feat.

 

“Nah. I’ve got bruises shoulders, knees, and toes. I’m just glad they missed my head.”

 

After a second, Tyson stood up and moved by EJ’s knees at the end of the bed. He held out his hands. “Up,” he commanded.

 

EJ groaned, but lifted his arms enough to let Tyson pull him forward. Once he was sitting, Tyson moved his hands ever so gently to his shoulders and carefully worked his shirt off. “Back,” Tyson gestured him to lay down again, “and be cool.”

 

EJ wondered for a second what Tyson meant before suddenly Tyson’s hands were working his belt open, tugging on his fly, pulling his pants down. His boxers will still on, but otherwise, he was naked. In front of Tyson. Who, of course, had actually seen him naked before. But for the first time, he was  _ looking _ , and god if that didn’t do something to EJ’s gut (and below his gut. But he was being cool, so he wasn’t thinking about it.)

 

Slowly, Tyson considered EJ’s body, settling next to him on the bed. Without seeming to realize it, he reached out, carefully marking the edges of the worst bruises with gentle fingertips.

 

“EJ… dammit. I can’t believe the refs didn’t call any of this shit.” He paused, face tight. Then, in an usually small voice, he said, “Thank you.”

 

EJ blinked. “What? Why?”

 

Tyson met his eyes. “For this. You took all of this shit, and for what? To stop the other team from getting to our guys. So, thank you.”

 

“Tyson. This doesn’t need thanks. It’s what I do. I can take it, where other guys can’t, and I keep on rolling. Like, if that asshole had crosschecked Sammy here,” and he gestured to one shoulder, “that would have been his head. My shoulder can deal with that. These will be gone in a week or two.”

 

Tyson looked at him, biting his lip. Suddenly he said, “Did you mean it? What you said by the door?” As he spoke, his face grew more and more red.

 

EJ looked back, knowing exactly what Tyson meant. “Yes.”

 

“Could I take you up on that?”

 

Instead of saying anything, EJ reached up, wrapping his hand around Tyson’s neck and pulling him down, down, to where EJ lay flat. He stopped pulling when Tyson’s face was inches from his own, letting Tyson decide.

 

Without hesitation, Tyson closed the space, pressing his lips to EJ’s. Where his look and his voice had been soft, the kiss was strong, one of Tyson’s hands reaching up to hold EJ’s face still, exactly where Tyson wanted it.

 

EJ moaned into the kiss, letting Tyson take control, do what he wanted. After a few moments, Tyson moved, pressing along his jaw, nipping at his pulse point. “What do you want? This, or… more than this?”

 

“Anything. Whatever you want.” Any other time, EJ might have been embarrassed by the words, by the neediness, how thin his voice was. But right then, he didn’t care. He trusted Tyson to make decisions, to take care of him.

 

“Okay. Okay. Do you have lube?”

 

EJ pointed to the bag on his nightstand. “Front pocket.”

 

Tyson leaned over, snagging the bottle and dropping it by EJ’s hip, then moved back to where he’d been standing. Reaching out, he curled his fingers in the waist and of EJ’s boxers, easing them down over his bruised legs, leaving him open to Tyson’s gaze. For a moment EJ did nothing, just let Tyson look him over, feeling his dick get even fuller at the heat in Tyson’s eyes. Then he looked Tyson up and down and said, “Now you.”

 

Tyson quickly stripped out of his own clothes. With every new bit of skin revealed, EJ could feel the tightness in his gut clench tighter, knowing that every second brought that skin, that body,  _ Tyson _ , closer to him. When Tyson was finally naked, he met EJ’s gaze again, and to his delight he saw that Tyson’s blush extended well onto his chest. 

 

For a moment, Tyson froze, eyes flicking back and forth from one patch of bruises to another.

 

“Come kiss me.” EJ’s words spurred Tyson into action. Carefully he crawled up the bed, up EJ, until he was on his hands and knees, within kissing range. This time, the kiss was softer, gentler, but somehow all the more intense for that. EJ followed Tyson’s lead, opening his mouth when he felt Tys’ tongue tracing the seam of his lips, letting the kiss deepen. After a moment, he felt Tyson shift above him, and then there was a slick hand gently tracing his erection. EJ gasped, and Tyson moved back just enough to rest their foreheads together.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes, god,  _ please.” _

 

Slowly, so slowly, Tyson’s hand moved over EJ’s cock, twisting near the crown, his thumb tracing the slit at the end of every upstroke. EJ whined, feeling sparks shoot up his spine. “You,” he gasped, “You too. Both of us.”

 

Thank god Tyson understood him. Carefully, making sure not to bump any bruises, Tyson lowered his hips until his erection pressed against EJ’s, making both of them gasp. 

 

And then, as Tyson took them both in hand, Tyson started  _ talking _ . “God, EJ, you were unbelievable tonight. So strong, the way you just shrug those guys off and keep on going, as if they were  _ nothing _ , as if they weren’t there. And you kept all of us safe, you took all those hits, all these bruises, are for  _ us _ . So let me do this for you, EJ. Let me make you feel good, let me take care of you. You deserve this, baby.”

 

At the endearment, all the tension that had been spiraling through EJ came to a head, and he came, coating his belly and Tyson’s hand. Through the haze, he heard Tyson groan, followed a few seconds later by the feeling of more come adding to the mess on his stomach.

 

For a few moment, Tyson still held himself above EJ, just breathing in the same air, before he ever so carefully rolled away. He made as if to move toward the bathroom, then turned back to the ice bucket and towels still on the nightstand. EJ’s eyes drifted close as he heard Tyson move around, then felt a cold cloth wiping gently at his belly. After another minute, he let out a hiss as a cold compress was settled against the puck bruise.

 

“Shh. Just lay still. I’ll take care of you.” And EJ did, let Tyson settle ice wrapped in towels on all of the worst bruises.

 

“Hey babe, I need more ice. I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

EJ thought he nodded, assumed he did, since for a while the room was quiet, and then Tyson was back and there were more compresses, until it felt like all his bruises were cool, and the covers had been pulled around him. Eyes still closed, EJ groped for Tyson’s hand.

 

“Stay? Please.”

 

“Okay. I’ll stay.” Tyson settled down next to EJ, carefully curling around him, and EJ drifted off, barely feeling the aches in his body for the warmth in his chest and at his side.

  
  



End file.
